This invention relates generally to apparatus for partitioning between spaces in a building, but flexible to permit passage through the partition.
Many devices are used for door or window openings in a building for producing a type of screening effect or decorative effect. Examples are United States patents as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Filing Date ______________________________________ 324,519 Bates Aug. 18, 1885 510,590 Dreyfus Dec. 12, 1893 534,828 Hensel Feb. 26, 1895 795,972 Harding Aug. 1, 1905 903,612 Smith Nov. 10, 1908 1,782,339 Campobasso Nov. 18, 1930 2,255,714 Rodelli Sept. 9, 1941 2,884,054 Bryant Apr. 28, 1959 3,977,458 Kuen Aug. 31, 1976 ______________________________________
All of these, except Smith, use some form of chains of beads or the like hanging from an overhead support.
In addition to the foregoing, there is a U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,285 to Iovenko disclosing in FIG. 14, strands of plastic tubing for a curtain or portiere.
Also, there is a U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,304 issued to Ball and which shows a plurality of vertically hanging flexible strips which can be vibrated to serve as an insect repelling screen.
In addition, it is known to use overlapping transparent plastic strips hanging from a support and located to serve as the front wall of refrigerated product display cabinets or cases, as in some grocery stores.
There has remained a need, but heretofore apparently unrecognized, for partitioning apparatus which is not only decorative, but also useful, versatile, and relatively inexpensive. The present invention is addressed to meeting this need.